


About My Love

by ladyofdecember



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell and Timmy are a few months into their marriage and Russell finds it hard to believe this is reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something really short and really sweet just sort of right after the show's end. This couple and these characters are really why I watched the show tbh. It was why I tuned in. I mean I do love Patrick Warburton like a lot but honestly, these two made the show for me.

A few months into what outsiders may call a "sham of a marriage" and Russell was on top of the world. He could not be happier. Living with his new husband made every day a new adventure. 

They'd wake in the morning and make a simple breakfast. Watching a bit of the news as they finished getting ready for work sometimes Russell would find himself distracted by the beauty of the man beside him. He'd stare in awe that this man, this man before him had said yes.

Not only that, but he had said yes without hesitation which was even more shocking. He wasn't a fool and he understood how badly he had treated him in the past. In fact, he was reminded of it every day by their friends with the subtle jokes and slights that he was, even after a year's time, still subjected to in the diner's booth.

But it was okay because at the end of the night he got to come home to him. He got to share a candlelit dinner with him. And later Russell would get to snuggle into bed with him. The man he loved with all his heart and soul.


End file.
